


It Comes Naturally

by WhoReallyKnows



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cutesy, F/M, I'm so sorry, Short Drabble, and comment your disappointment, i am garbage, i swear it's okay writing, it's so short, just read it, marichat fluff, oh gosh, probably a one time thing??, stop me, why am I doing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 04:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12809349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoReallyKnows/pseuds/WhoReallyKnows
Summary: Well, it wasn't his best moment. Adrien had had plenty of those, but this is one that had the greatest negative ramifications he's ever faced. What was he thinking? Obviously, he wasn't. How are they going to get out of this one? // cliché chat noir says he's dating marinette bc he's stupid af I'm so sorry.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thea my WIFE](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Thea+my+WIFE).



> WARNING! I probably will not continue this work. Read at your own risk. I might write more depending on if I get inspired. Inspire me and send me ideas. Anyway, please enjoy this shit post. This is dedicated to my wife Thea, bc it's her birthday. Someone go tell her happy birthday in the comments.

“Wow, that could not have gone any worse than it just did.” Marinette stared at her black clad partner in disbelief and utter mortification. “What were you thinking?” She whisper-shouted.

“I don’t know! I just did the first thing that came naturally to me!” Chat threw his hands up to his face, covering the blush and shame evident on his face. What was he thinking? He didn’t even know the answer to that one. 

It had started innocently enough with a short interview with Alya after an akuma attack. It was a small one; so small Cataclysm hadn’t needed to be used. The only one with an issue was Ladybug’s lucky charm. Once it was over she had to dart off before she was caught. Chat noir on the other hand…

“So telling everyone in Paris that we’re dating comes naturally to you? What, do you practice it in the mirror every morning?!” She seethed. She slammed a fisted palm on her desk, “Have you ever thought before you spoke before? How are we going to fix this!?” She could feel the tears welling in her eyes, as the panic set in. 

“I’ll find a way, I can fix this!”

“Can you? Can you really?” She scoffed. “We both know that’s not possible at this point, considering you ran all the way to my home and --” Marinette opened the window shade briefly, revealing the hoards of reporters and news cameras. “--brought them with you.” She let the blinds snap shut. 

Alya’s questions started out innocently enough. A few about his homelife, and then it gently  transitioned to his love life. And by the time it did, they had over 100,000 viewers, and a very comfortable Chat. So when Alya asked him if he was dating anyone-- the result wasn’t pretty. 

“I’ll just explain it was an accident! A slip of the tongue!”

“How is ‘I’m dating Marinette Dupain-Cheng!’ a slip?! You said my whole fucking name! How do you even know my full name?!” 

“Uhh-”

“And furthermore! The rest of my school thinks I am pinning over Adrien Agreste. Chat Noir, do you have any idea what you’ve done?! You can’t even take it back! What trust will the parisians have of you if they know you LIED on habit?”

“I’m sorry!” Chat bursted, cutting her off. She was right, he knew she was right. He really couldn’t take it back.  “I’m so sorry. I’m such an idiot. I don’t know how to fix this. I need to call Ladybug and have her help me figure this mess out, but I do need your help.”

“And why should I?”

“I don’t know. I don’t know why you should help me. I haven’t done anything to deserve your help. But I do need it. Because I need to fix this mess I made. You can feel free to have nothing to do with me after that but I do need you help with this one thing. Please Marinette,” He took her hands and looked straight into her eyes. “Please help me.”

Well, shit. Not much she can do against that. He was her partner, and had risked his life several times to save her. It’s time she repaid the favor.  It pained her to say it but she really did owe him. So she had to help him, even if it meant total embarrassment. 

“Fine, I’ll help. What’s the plan. You got five minutes before someone smashes by door in. ”


	2. don't mess with momma sabine bitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry here is more garbage

Over the next few days Marinette’s house was still buried under hoards of reports and news teams. This time they were a little more brave and tried to get in, only to be thrown out by no one other than Sabine Cheng. 

Let it be known to the rest of the world that Sabine Cheng was not weak person. If she wanted to, she could bring even the biggest and baddest to their knees. Strong willed with a good sense of self worth, something that Marinette was sure even Hawkmoth feared and respected. Maybe that was why, even after all these years and opportunities, Hawkmoth never akumatized her. Knowing her, she would take the power bestowed and then turn around and whoop his ass. 

After the second reporter tried to break into her home, Sabine took it upon herself to walk out there and give the media a piece of her mind. She picked up a flour crate, took it out to their front walkway, and stood up on it. Tom brought two pans out and handed them to her. Sabine raised them above her head, and let out three sharp bangs to quiet people. 

“This is a private residence. You are harassing a fourteen year old girl. And you are scaring away customers from a small business. Have you no shame? You could cause an akuma like this! All this intrusion into people’s lives, the gossip, the drama! It needs to stop.” She used the same voice a mother would use for a small child whose hand was caught in the cookie jar. And boy, did it work. The guilt spread across several people’s faces, and some started to leave right then and there. 

Sabine faced the remaining, stubborn journalists who could care less about personal space and property. “I would like to ask that you all leave at once. Marinette will talk about her relationship with our beloved hero at another time. If you do not, I will have to call law enforcement.” 

Stepping down, she gave a sigh of relief. It was over; for now anyway. Now all she had to do find out how to keep it from happening again tomorrow. 

Marinette and Chat Noir had informed her of the whole situation at the very beginning, and although less than pleased with it, she decided that the best way to fix this with the least damage was to let them fake it on their own. 

She was happy though, that her young child was not in fact dating some mysterious man who no one knew anything about. And although he didn’t seem much older than her, and seemed like a genuinely nice person, she disliked the amount of information she did not have on him. 

“Thank you, maman. I don’t know how you always seem to manage even situations like this.” Marinette gave her a heart warming smile, reminding Sabine why she did all she could to protect this little ray of sunshine.  

“You’re welcome, anything to keep you safe.” She said as she wiped flour residue on her apron. “I think it’s too soon and risky to have you help in the front of the bakery right now, but could you restock the back for me?”

“Of course, I’ll get right on it!” Marinette got up and started to haul flour packs from the delivery area to the pantry. 

Ever since she became Ladybug, her arm muscles had beefed up. These flour packs used to be such a pain, but now they were no different than a backpack or a purse to her. Something she was very grateful for. It came in handy to be a superhero sometimes.

She was on her fifth bag when Chat Noir decided to drop down and pay a visit.

“Hey there, lil lady!” She jumped at the sound of a new person entering the back allyway. She spun around and threw the heavy bag at the intruder before making a move for the door. Right as she was about to slam it shut she caught a look at who her soon to be assailant was. 

“Jeez Chat, you can’t just sneak up on a girl like that. It’s dusk in a city allyway!” She groaned. “I just wasted 10 lbs of flour on escaping you. That’s the whole week’s allowance.”

Chat Noir, covered in flour and amused, just chuckled at her antics. “You know, I saw your mom on TV today giving those reporters a piece of her mind. Now I know where you got this from.”

“Apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.” She let a small smile out. “So, what brings you to my allyway, ally cat?”

“I need to talk to you about something regarding how Hawkmoth plays into this.” chat took a deep breath, “He’s going to be sending akuma’s after you eventually. We need to do something about your safety. I don’t want you to get hurt on account of my idiocy.”

“So what do you suggest we do?”

“Well, first of all, I have to find a way to keep you safe when you go to school. I asked your principal if you can have special rules put in place-”

“Wait, hold up.” the held out a hand to stop him, “How would you even get that kind of information? How do you know where I go to school?” Did her google search her or something? Deep web google?  It creeped her out a little. How much did Chat Noir know about her personal life? And how close was he to figuring out her secret?

“Not important right now. I need you to listen-” _‘Divert divert divert_ ’ Adrien felt the panic begin to rise. She couldn’t know. 

“I believe it’s very important.” She needed to know.

“Marinette!” He groaned, bouncing up and down like a baby. Why couldn’t she just let somethings go?

“Okay, We’ll leave it for now. But I will be pushing later, don’t forget that.” She flicked his bell, making him sigh in exasperation. 

“I’m putting you under my personal protection. First sign of akuma, he is going to put out a signal for me, and you will be hidden in a location only few know of.”

“Alright, but what happens if you can’t make it in time?”

“Hopefully in my stead, Ladybug will.” Ah Shit, he said it. She really hoped he would leave her alter ego out of it. But, she knew it was wishful thinking. How was she going to do this? 

“A-ah. Got it.” She really hoped that sentence didn’t sound too stressed. That could lead to a whole new can of worms she had no intention of opening anytime soon. 

Fortunately for her, he seemed to not pick up on it. He was too caught up in examining the flour that marred his perfectly black suit. 

“Thanks, I gotta go now. A cat’s gotta do what a cat’s gotta do. I gotta lick all this flour off of my coat. Next time? Throw a cake at me.” With a wink, he darted up the walls and into the setting sunlight. 

Sighing, Marinette went back to her previous task at hand. Only this time, she had a lot more to think about as she mindlessly worked. 

How on earth was she going to pull this off?


End file.
